Industry is employing coated metals which are resistant to corrosion and are "weldable" i.e. electrically conductive to fabricate various articles. Such coatings are usually applied in two separate applications, the first being a coating containing a phosphate and/or a hexavalent chromium compound and an electroconductive pigment sometimes referred to as an undercoating followed by a second (top) coating as fully described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,067,045; 3,382,081; 3,395,027; 3,671,331; 3,687,739; 3,462,319; 3,819,425. Particularly for automobile applications, the second (top) coating provides a weldable system that must be capable of withstanding a slip or shear adhesive condition while still providing an adquate corrosion resistant, base for subsequent coating operations. As the metal is pressed, such as into a metal stamping die, it flows, while sometimes sliding and stretching, thereby subjecting the coating to shear. Coatings are tested as to their ability to withstand these operations by a test known as the "draw test".